desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Deslistas:Transformações de Sonic
360px|thumb|Todas as superformas reunidas para uma suruba. 290px|thumb|Sonic demonstrando suas transformações left Transformações de Sonic são aquelas formas onde você pega as As pedrinhas de crack coloridas,as o plágio das pedrinhas de crack coloridas, a pedrinha de crack gigante, os anéis de maconha ou a espada drogada falante.A única mais conhecida superforma é Super Sonic,no qual está presente em quase todos os jogos.Existe também a forma do ouriço que é mais poderosa que a falada acima, a forma do Sonic com a Maldição dos Mil Pelos, as formas de Sonic de contos de fadas.Dos outros personagens,a mais famosa é Super Tails Hyper Knuckles Super Shadow, devido a sua quantidade de guria retardadas fãs.Mesmo Amy sendo a garota com mais fãs retardados aparições em jogos (para a infelicidade de Sonic),ela não ganhou uma superforma, em vez da puta rosa, foi a Blaze quem ganhou a superforma.Super Sonic ainda detesta os criadores de Sonic X Super Shadow por ter nocauteado sua superforma falsamente em Sonic X.Pra imitar o Sonic, Existe também a superforma do ouriço emo e a do Ouriço Jedi. Super 140px|thumb|Os dois ouriços principais brigando.Amy se meteu no meio para apanhar ficar menos foda. Super Sonic left É a forma mais conhecida pelos retardados fãs de Sonic. É quando o Sonic começa a amarelar (Não, não é o que você faz), fica com os cabelos em pé (haja gel pra fazer isso!) e ganhar poder para destrir robôs noobs com mais de 8000 metros, cientistas com roupa vermelha, encanadores famosos com roupa vermelha, clones ouriços emos, clones ouriços Jedis (aquela batalha foi um mal-entendido,apesar de Silver ser um filho de Sonic com Amy Rose Venus), Clones (agora sim!) com super poderes e até planetas (plagiando um certo anime de sucesso). Seus poderes principais se resumem em voar (dã), usar suas cristas como uma bola de fogo indestrutível, lançar bolas de poderes cosmicos e felomenais que destroem tudo e todos alem de poder acabar com qualquer máquina foderosa apenas triscando nela (fato 100% verídico). Super Shadow left É a superforma plagiada do Super Sonic do ouriço emo,também conhecido como Shadow.Ele é também chamado de Zupé Xedol pelos noobs ou Hipé Xedol pelos mais noobs ainda.Ele também começa a amarelar,mas fica mais poderoso.Pela infelicidade da Raposa Kyuubi e do ManoKnux,ele conseguiu ter mais fãs retardadas que os dois juntos.Os noobs também chamam ele de Hyper Shadow.Ainda continua um emo anti-herói.Tenta ser mais fodão que o Super Sonic,mas nunca consegue. 120px|thumb|Super Silver pronto para te dar uma surra. Super Silver left Tudo começou quando o filho da puta do Mephiles matou o Sonic na frente da Elise fazendo a pobre guria retardada chorar e libertar a Chama da tocha olímpica do Desastre para o ouriço-congelado-sem-nariz, juntamente com as Chaos Emeralds. Daí toda a cambada da Sonic Team se reuniu para fazer um ritual de acasalamento ressurreição muito bizarro pra reviver o Sonic.Depois da princesa beijar o sapo Sonic, Sonic, Shadow e Silver se transformou em Super Silver. Super Mecha Sonic left|thumb|Sweet! Tudo começou em Sky Sanctuary, quando ManoKnux iria travar seu último confronto contra Mecha-Emo-Sonic, só que logo de cara percebeu que o robô emo estava bem em cima de sua pedrinha transgênica gigante.A Master Emerald.revoltado com isso, a equidna maconheira quis logo cair de pau contra o clone-aboiolado-de-Sonic, mas este, usando tecnologia de ponta, sugou o poder da rochinha mutante e virou Super Mecha Sonic, o robô mais poderoso, dourado, elétrico e ainda mais emo que antes do universo(com direito a raios, laser's, choques e tudo que uma transformação super tem direito...ou não). Super Tails thumb|250px|Sonic e Shadow demonstrando os seus poderes de Super Sayajins. A primeira (e única) vez que Tails virou Super foi em Sonic 3, quando o Dr. Cabeça de Ovo criou um robô noob bem mais poderoso que o anterior para fuder com Sonic e seu capanga.Daí o rato de gel reuniu as 7 pedrinhas de crack coloridas juntamente com seu parceiro sexual para libertarem o lendário poder dos Super Sayajins.Para a desgraça de Tails só Sonic ficou em chamas e com os cabelos espetados pra cima, enquanto ele continuou amarelo (e qual o Sayajin que não fica amarelo na forma Super?) apenas piscando como um pisca-pisca natalino rodeado por 4 Flickys periquitos australianos também amarelos. Desde então Tails vira Super Tails sem necessidade alguma (ou não). Super Knuckles Knuckles conseguiu se transformar uma única vez em Super Knuckles (ou duas se contarmos Sonic 3 e Sonic & Knuckles separadamente), que foi durante suas lutas contra Egg Robô naquele que até hoje os nerds consideram o melhor jogo do rato de gel. Nessa forma ele faz absolutamente as mesmas coisas que Super Sonic e Super Tails, sendo que podemos acrescentar que só ele (como sempre) é o único que consegue escalar paredes plagiando o Homem Aranha com suas garras. Pra ele virar essa aberração é só coletar as pedrinhas de crack, como todo o resto da galera faz. Super Scourge É a superforma de Scourge, que diferente dos outros ouriços dessa budega, ele não fica amarelo, mas rosa roxo com os olhos do Metal Sonic. Felizmente, como todos os outros, ele possui o mesmo poder dos demais, tipo voar, destruir coisas com o próprio corpo e criar bolas de poder super poderosas que acabam com a raça de qualquer infeliz. Essa forma só aparece nos quadrinhos do Sonic, já que Scourge só aparece por lá mesmo. thumb|300px|Super Ix pronto para a pancadaria Super Ix É a forma super-poderosa de Pir'Oth Ix que, assim como todo o resto da cambada de personagens da série Sonic, só consegue atingi-la após cheirar as 7 pedrinhas coloridas de crack. Fica parecendo mais uma versão furry do Mago Merlin, mas pode causar o caos e a destruição com seu cajado vibrador entre outros super poderes fodedores. Super Sonic Fleetway É a Super-Superforma de Super Sonic. Não entendeu? Vou explicar: Sonic só consegue se transformar nessa coisa quando entra em modo berserker como Super Sonic, onde ele fica parecendo um demônio descontrolado do Capeta. Alguns chegaram a achar que isso seria uma fusão dele com o Kyubi, Mewtwo ou até mesmo com o Devil Jin, pois ele aparece todo descabelado, com dentes afiados, hemorragia nazal, sanguem em quase 95% de todo corpo e garras do volverine nos dedos (não nos punhos). Nessa forma Sonic fica completamente doidão matando tudo e todos a sua frente como um youkai desgovernado; Nem a Igreja Universal conseguiu expulsar o cão desse cara. Hyper thumb|Aqui a pancadaria é mais foderosa Hyper Sonic left Depois de ter derrotado ManoKnux, o robô gay clone de Sonic e muitas vezes o Homem-Ovo em Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic e seu miguxo parceiro Tails conseguem recuperar todas as pedrinhas coloridas Chaos Emeralds e se transformar em Super Sonic para enfrentar mais uma suruba batalha contra o Dr. Homem-Ovo (agora já chamado de Final Boss). Sonic consegue recuperar a Master Emerald e com a ajuda de ManoKnux,ele consegue se transformar em Hyper Sonic (ou Sonic Super Saiyajin 2... ou não), a forma mais indestrutível e 1000 vezes mais forte que a forma Super. Hyper Knuckles left É mais uma forma do ManoKnux.O Knuckles não iria ganhar surra de graça, onde após fundir suas Esferas do Dragão Esmeraldas do Chaos com a Esmeralda Mestre, ele criou as Super Esmeraldas, virando assim o Hyper Knuckles, fazendo o Mecha virar sucata velha, onde após destrui-lo, o Sonic surgiu de uma missão contra o Dr. Robotnik e ajudou o Hyper Knuckles a devolver a Esmeralda Mestre para a sua Ilha, salvando ao mesmo tempo o Mundo. Perfect thumb|Perfect Chaos e seus poderes aquáticos Perfect Chaos É a forma mais hentai medonha de Chaos. Ele só consegue virar essa aberração quando come (literalmente) todas as 7 esmeraldas do caos, assumindo que é gay a forma do Monstro do Lago Ness só que completamente composto por H2O, com a cara de um lagartão deformado, cheio de tentáculos estupradores. É uma forma tão foderosa que mais da metade de seu corpo é composto só pelo lago onde ele se encontra, e seus principais poderes são tornados de água, raios de água, estupros de água e qualquer outra porra que você puder imaginar só que feita de água. Ele só aparecem em Sonic Adventure para apanhar de um baixinho marrento chamado Super Sonic. Perfect Nazo Mil vezes mais poderoso que essa besta acima que só tem é tamanho, Perfect Nazo é a forma mais foderosa de Nazo Unleashed. para atingir esse poder, Nazo tem que coletar as 7 pedrinhas de crack coloridas assim como todos os demais dessa joça. A diferença é que Nazo em sua estúpida forma normal já é forte pra caralho, e quando se fode funde as esmeraldas vira simplesmente um semi-deus, tanto que Sonic e Shadow tiveram que se fundir em suas formas Hypers pra acabar com a raça do miserável. Desse jeito, Nazo ganha uma cabeleira de Super Sayajin nível 4, botinhas do Bope, alem de argolas nos pulsos e pernas. Entre seus principais poderes tem todos aqueles que vem sempre com Chaos na primeira parte do nome alem de todos os outros que são citados como golpes de macho, já que nessa forma Nazo deixa de ser uma bichinha e vira 100% cabra omi. Outras transformações Burning Blaze thumb|Blaze fazendo a dança do acasalamento Imagem:BurningBlazesmall.gif Também chamada pelos noobs de Super Blaze, Burning Blaze é o equivalente a Sonic quando vira Super Sonic, só que ao invés de usar as mesmas pedrinhas coloridas que todo o resto da cambada usa pra elevar o seu KI, Blaze utiliza suas próprias pedrinhas de fogo dadas a ela pela própria Fênix antes de virar fumaça. Como Burning Blaze, ela pode ficar muito mais quente (e o mais impressionante é que não queima a roupa que está usando) bem como pode triplicar quintuplicar seu poder de fogo e torrar qualquer mané só pensando nisso. Darkspine Sonic left Também conhecido como o futuro mascote da Ferrari, é uma das transformações mais aerodinâmicas do Sonic, onde ele só consegue atingir essa forma não cheirando as pedrinhas de crack coloridas, mas os 7 anéis vibradores de fogo das Arábias. Desse jeito, Sonic fica completamente roxo-escuro, com a testa tatuada que nem um carro-cobra, olhos completamente brancos, anés nos pulsos e pés e fogo em 99% do seu corpo. É a primeira transformação em que Sonic finalmente começa a bater no chefão que nem homem (sem aquela tosquice de Spin Dash e Chaos Control). Dark Super Sonic left É a versão do contra do Super Sonic sendo também a transformação mais foda e caceteira de Sonic até hoje registrada, a final é disso que os Gamers noobs gostam de ver: transformações sinistras e obscuras. É o equivalente a um Ryu Negão, onde Sonic fica completamente preto, com poderes malignos e aterrorizantes, onde em um raio de flash versão 15.0 em cerca de menos de um segundo, tempo que nem mesmo um jogador de CS levaria para derrotar um Funkeiro favelado (a não ser que esteja usando algum Código idiota encontrado em Blogs de trapaceamento), ele sai destruindo tudo a sua frente que nem um torpedo semi-teleguiado. Esta transformação só apareceu em Sonic X apenas uma vez, por que a Sega achou que isto daria na destruição da sua casa, ou só do seu Playstation 2. Excalibur Sonic thumb|Sonic depois que entrou pros Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Não é bem uma transformação, mas conta como uma pois Sonic plagio os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (como se já não bastasse plagiar Dragon Ball) adquirindo uma das armaduras de ouro para virar um cavaleiro templário afim de destruir a Madonna Dark Queen. Essa transformação só apareceu em Sonic & the Black Knight, e só rolou porque Shadow, ManoKnux e Blaze Lancelot, Gawain e Percival toparam fundir suas espadas no cosmo de Saint Seiya Sir Arthur para invocar a versão trivial da armadura de Sargitário, onde no lugar do arco, Sonic empunhou uma espada vibradora para enfiar em Dark Queen e mata-la de tesão. Weresonic (Lobisonic) left Versão anabolizada (embora bizarra) de Sonic. Sonic só se transformou nesse bicho em Sonic Unleashed quando foi amaldiçoado por Dark Gaia, e dai toda santa vez que era noite de lua cheia, ele reencarnava o Jacob Black se transformava num lobisouriço, com sapatos de metaleiro, com a força do Coisa e os braços do Sr. Fantastico. Os fãs acham que isso sería então uma grande e grande catástrofe para a série do Sonic the Hedgehog por Sonic ter pegado essa maldição de mil pelos em Sonic Unleashed, mas o que foi feito, já esta feito (sendo que esta é considerada a transformação messiânica do Sonic,já que as profecias anteriores não passaram de boatos belas merdas. Metal Overlord thumb|250px|Metal Overlord se achando o fodão só porque tá com um novo visu É a transformação mais foderosa de Metal Sonic, que diferente dos demais não precisa das 7 pedrinhas coloridas, mas só de sua segunda forma espinhuda e uma torre de metal tecnovibratório. Antes de virar essa aberração ele aparece quase que numa versão dele mesmo fudida com o Mecha que ele chama de Neo Metal Sonic; já depois que se funde a torrezinha, virando um dragão com as unhas do Freddie Krung, um canhão no outro braço e uma cauda de escorpião, adota o nome de Metal Madness Amdnesses, e por fim quando cria asas, ai sim resolve se chamar de Metal Overdose Overlord (ou Ovelroad). Entre seus principais poderes estão bolas de plasma, espinhos do cão, torpedos de arapuca e a bobagem de Chaos Control. Chega a ser tão fodão e caceteiro que Super Sonic precisou da ajuda de Tails e Knuckles com escudos Supers pra acabar com essa aberração. Devil Doom É o primo em 2º grau do Capiroto, tio da Pomba-gira, cunhado de Ifrit e irmão do Capeta. Essa é a ultima forma de Black Doom que só pode ser atingida com as esmeraldas e todo aquele blá-blá-blá das sessões anteriores. Nessa forma o papai do Shadow assume a aparência bizarra de um gargula com duas cabeças alem de saber fazer tudo aquilo que seu filhinho sabe fazer na forma de Super Sayajin. É mais fodão que Perfect Chaos mas não tanto quanto Metal Overlord (pobre chefão...). Alf Layla Wa Layla thumb|Algumas transformações chegam a ser ridículas de tão deformadas É a transformação final de Erazor Djinn, onde ele deixa de ser um gênio cor-de-rosa da lâmpada maravilhosa pra virar um demônio de garrafa parente do Rarekrishina. Ele só consegue ficar assim quando bota pra dentro os 7 anéis mágicos e dai fica todo deformado que nem o Corcunda de Notre Dame com seis braços e soltando gazes fumaça por tudo quanto é lado. Apesar de aparentar ser fodão, não deu muito trabalho pra Sonic DarkSpine e apanhou feio até o final do jogo. Para menores decepções, só apareceu mesmo em Sonic and the Secret Rings Dark Queen É o auter-ego malvado e multangênico de Merlina, onde depois que ela pega a bainha da Scalibur, vira um traveco metido a gostesuda que controla o espírito meia-boca do Cavaleiro Negro. Por sorte, Excalibur Sonic matou essa infeliz e trouxe de volta a Merlina gostosinha com a qual passou a comer todo santo dia. Turbo Tails É quando o Tails coloca uma capa ridícula de Superman e sai avuando sem precisar das duas caudas. Nessa forma ele faz exatamente a mesma coisa que em sua forma Super, sendo que só se vê essa transformação nos mangás do Sonic. Titan Tails thumb|Titan Tails mostra que nessa forma ele é muito [[gay|macho dando o rabo pro inimigo]] Outra transformação bizarra do Tails, onde ele toma bomba e fica todo pocadão (exceto numa região que brocha). Nessa forma ele sai fazendo o que todo cara bombado faz (tudo mesmo... menos sexo). Também é outra superforma que só aparece nos mangás do azulão. Chaos Knuckles É quando ManoKnux arrocha na maconha e fica completamente verde de tão dopado. Nessa forma ele consegue ser um pouco mais forte do que quando vira Hyper Knuckles, mas devido aos efeitos colaterais da erva, passa a maior parte da transformação doidão tocando reggue com os maconheiros Chaotix. Também só aparece nos Comics do rato de gel. Fusões Solaris thumb|Possivelmente como Solaris apareceria se resolvesse fundir suas duas formas aleatórias É a fusão da Chama do Desastre com o clone azul do Shadow sem nariz mais as 7 pedrinhas de crack coloridas que o transformam no deus do tempo. Solaris mais parece um projeto mal feito de Águia + Amom-Rá + as garras do Wolverine + as asas de um anjo. Fica tão fodão que chega a possuir duas formas distintas numa única transformação. Como é um deus, Super Sonic precisou de uma pequena mãozinha de Super Shadow e Super Silver para destruí-lo, mas no final das contas ninguem soube se ele realmente morreu, só que foi derrotado, pois logo depois da luta o clarão desse chefão fez Sonic e Elise voltar ao passado e destruí-lo definitivamente antes mesmo que ele viesse a nascer (OMG!). Shadic left É a fusão do Sonic com o Shadow em suas formas Mega-Hyper-Ultra-Black-Evil-Super-Diet-Sayajin, onde ambos dão origem a um ouriço besta e emo mais fodão que os próprios dois juntos, alto-denominado Sedex Shadic. Sonic e sua versão afro descendente só se envolveram nessa (no bom sentido) apenas uma vez para derrotar um outro infeliz metido a fodão, mas que na verdade era uma bicha sem importância que tava de passagem em uma animação fã-made not all rights reserved. Depois disso a Sega Comunidade dos Fan-noobs achou melhor eles não considerarem a colocação disso nos jogos do Sonic, pra não ficar mais caro o serviço estranha a série resultar na destruição da galáxia. Galeria das transformações inexistentes Imagem:Super Amy.jpg|Super Amy Imagem:SuperEspio.png|Super Espio Imagem:SuperRouge.jpg|Super Rouge Imagem:Superbig2.png|Super Big Imagem:SuperCream.jpg|Super Cream Imagem:SuperJet.png|Super Jet Imagem:Super Venus.jpg|Super Venus Imagem:SuperMS.jpg|Super Metal Sonic Imagem:SuperRay.jpg|Super Ray Imagem:SuperVector.jpg|Super Vector Imagem:SuperVanilla.jpg|Super Vanilla Imagem:SuperEggman.jpg|Super Eggman Imagem:HyperShadow.jpg|Hyper Shadow Imagem:DarkspineBlaze.png|Darkspine Blaze Imagem:DarkspineSilver.jpg|Darkspine Silver Imagem:DarkspineTails.jpg|Darkspine Tails Imagem:DarkspineMS.jpg|Darkspine Metal Sonic Imagem:DarkShadow.jpg|Dark Shadow Imagem:DarkAmy.jpg|Dark Amy Imagem:DarkKnux.jpg|Dark Knuckles Ver também thumb|Essa transformação aqui foi cancelada devido os [[brocha|efeitos colaterais de uso dos anabolizantes]] *Super Sonic *Super Shadow *Super Silver *Super Ix *Super Tails *Turbo Tails *Super Knuckles *Burning Blaze *Chaos Knuckles *Hyper Knuckles *Perfect Chaos *Perfect Nazo *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear *Chaos Blast